


Kiss his Head

by Rikihya



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad English, KuroMahi, M/M, i dunno what im doing now, i was bored, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikihya/pseuds/Rikihya
Summary: Lawless told him that he managed to kiss Licht's head, and give advice to his oldest brother to do the same thing to Mahiru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what I'm doing. I'm just bored. well, I will continue the story Now, We Breakin'Out!  
> but after this .. lol XD
> 
> I hope you like it.

"Licht-tan, there is that I want to tell you .." said the yellow-haired vampire at a black-haired boy who is now in front of him. he confused, "Huh? What?" without answering the question he pulled his hand. he gave him a kiss right on the head.  


"T-The hell ?!"

  
black-haired boy was shocked, he stared at the vampire with a look not like despite his face now blushed, "W-What are you doing, demon ?!"  


"Hm? I give you a kiss? Why?" he kicked the vampire, "O-OWW! A-Angel-chan! Why did you hit me ?!" he was silent, the vampire can see his face completely Blushed. "E-Eh? L-Licht-tan .. your face .."  


"S-Shut up! This is all your fault, shit rat!"

 

"Licht-tan .." the vampire smiled at him, "you're so cute when blushed, Angel-chan!" And once again, he received a hard kick from his.

  
**********

********

*****

***

**  
*

 

"And that's what happened! Licht-tan is really cute !!" black cat was staring at the hedgehog who is now his interlocutors, the cat sighed heard his story, ".... Lawless, you're always telling that to me .. "  


"Heh? Why? I tell it because I'm happy now! Angel-chan showing his cute face to me, Brother ~!" The cat sighed again, "... Can't deal .."

 

The hedgehog have an idea it was like for him, "Oh, I know! What if brother try it too?" He looked at the hedgehog was confused, "... Huh?"  


"Yeah, you try it too, Brother! I mean .. trying to kiss his head .."  


" Who? "  


Lawless sighed, "Oh, come on, brother! Of course, Mahiru! Who else if not him, brother! you also like him, right? So why don’t you try it?"  


he was silent, his eyes wide. but quickly returned to the bored expression, "... it is too troublesome .. can't deal .." hedgehog looked at him mischievously, "Oh ~ Come on, brother. I know you want to do that! right? right? right ~? "  


He looked at Lawless irritated, ".... Nope."

 

"Ahh ~ I know you want to, but is too shy to do it, right, brother?" he still secretly turned his face, hiding his face now slightly flushed. but, Lawless can see it, he grinned at him, before he spoke Licht immediately took it by force, "Come on, shit rat! we have to go back now!"  


"Eh? EH? Aahh ~ but I still want to have fun with brother now!" He didn’t listen, and immediately took him out of Mahiru's house. can he heard shouts from outside, "Good luck, brother!"  


He sighed, "... i can't deal with this damn family .."

 

***********  
******  
***  
*

 

At night, he was still thinking about the words of Lawless. give he a kiss? Oh, he did not have the courage to do it. although he actually wanted. he saw the teenager in the kitchen, now he was cooking for dinner, he seemed scratched his cheek and then walked toward the teenager.  


"Mahiru .." he called softly,  


"Hm?" He replied, without looking, he seemed sigh, "I need help .. can turn, for a moment ..?"  


"What? Okay .. but just—" he turned around, but he spoke before he kissed the teen's head. he stony silence. Her face blushed, "W-What are you doing .. Kuro .. y-you .."  


he was silent, staring at her face was flushed. he immediately turned around, ".. just to give you a kiss .. it doesn’t matter, right? ... so, if the food is ready .. wake me up .. I want to sleep .."  


" H-Hey, w-wai— "

He pretended not to hear, and immediately sleep. it was all very embarrassing. but, I think he should thank his sibling. because a crazy idea that he gave to him.  
  
meanwhile, Mahiru. he couldn’t stop thinking about what he'd just done the vampire to him, "this is embarrassing .. I don’t know how I look at him later .."


End file.
